In conventional tires, each of the land portions defined by circumferential grooves in the tread surface has a plurality of lateral grooves or sipes crossing the land portion, for improved wet performance. Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a tire that, while maintaining improved wet performance by shallow grooves (lateral grooves) and sipes formed at the groove bottoms of the shallow grooves (lateral grooves), has all shallow grooves (lateral grooves) and sipes inclined in the same direction relative to the tire axial direction in order to suppress uneven wear around the sipes in the tire circumferential direction.